The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, botanically a Veronica of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Baby Bomb’. ‘Baby Bomb’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Baby Bomb’ was selected by the Inventor as a seedling in a seedling bed in Haarlem, The Netherlands in summer of 2010. The seedling bed had been planted with seeds collected from open pollinated plants of Veronica cultivar ‘Blue Bomb’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,509). The male parent is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings by the Inventor in summer of 2010 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by division and softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.